First Times can be hard (omg that wasn't even meant to be a pun but it
by TamakisButt
Summary: Viktuuri. Five times Yuuri and Viktor failed at their first time, and one time they didn't! Smut written by a asexual virgin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Smut written by an asexual virgin- enjoy!_

They both knew their first time was coming. Since winning silver and the grand prix final, Yuuri's relationship with Viktor only blossomed further. It was at a dinner date when the topic first came up.

'Have you ever had sex, Yuuri?' the question left Viktor's lips as easily as one would ask how the weather was. Yuuri choked on his drink, un-sure if he'd heard the question correctly.

'Viktor!' he hissed, 'we're in public'.

'No one's listening', Viktor smirked, slurping his ramen noodles un-gracefully, 'but if you'd rather tell me later, that's fine'.

Truth be told, Yuuri had never had sex. He and Viktor had experimented, sure, but the thought of full-on intercourse un-nerved Yuuri. At this point in their relationship, Yuuri felt able to discuss sexual preferences with Viktor, describing his fantasies and interests, despite his inexperience. Viktor, on the other hand, had had his fair share of sexual endeavours; most notably, a drunken night spent in a pool with Chris which later resulted in the pair being banned from the hotel. But in these instances, sex was purely a release for Viktor; an act made simply to result in pleasure. The Russian had never experienced true, unconditional love, not until he met Katsuki Yuuri. Suddenly, a sexual act became an expression of love for Viktor, and he could never imagine expressing such love with anyone but Yuuri.

The couple left the restaurant hand in hand, choosing to walk the nighttime streets of Hasetsu rather than hail a taxi.

'Are you ready to answer my question, Yuuri?' Viktor asked.

'I'd think you already knew the answer', Yuuri shrugged, 'no, I haven't'.

'Have you... considered it? With me?' Viktor asked, his usual confidence diminishing just slightly. By no means did he want to pressurise Yuuri, he just knew that Yuuri would never have the confidence to bring it up himself.

Yuuri thought for a moment, 'yes, of course...' he blushed, 'you were my teenage fantasy, Viktor... still are'.

Viktor felt his heart leap as his cheeks turned rosy, 'really? you used to... used to think of me?'

Yuuri nodded, 'when we kiss, it's the best feeling in the world and... and when you touch me... I can't describe it, Vitya'.

Viktor shuddered, Yuuri using his pet name was always so arousing. 'Do you like it when I touch you?' he lowered his voice.

'God yes...', Yuuri exclaimed, feeling arousal growing in his stomach as his brain conjured up memories, 'you always make me feel so good and... and I would like to take it to the next stage'.

'Are you sure, Yuuri?' Viktor asked with all seriousness.

'Yes', he stopped in his tracks and looked up at his fiancé, 'Vitya, I want you to make love to me'.

Viktor could feel his heart beating out of his chest, he lowered his head, connecting his lips to Yuuri's in a gentle but passionate kiss. 'Let's get back then'.

By the time the pair had returned to the onesen, it was gone midnight and the house was silent. Yuuri was thankful his bedroom was upstairs, some distance from the rest. Leading Viktor up the stairs, he could feel himself breathing faster, out of anticipation, arousal or nerves, he wasn't sure. As soon as the door was closed, he was pinned up against the door by Viktor, Viktor's lips attacking his neck, eliciting soft moans. As Viktor pushed Yuuri harder into the door, his clothed erection dug into Yuuri's thigh, arousing him further. Not removing his lips from Yuuri's neck, Viktor slowly began to un-do the buttons of Yuuri's shirt, sending electricity down Yuuri's spine.

Un-able to take so much pleasure at once, Yuuri put his hands on Viktor's shoulders, directing him away from his neck. Kneeling down, Yuuri got to work on un-zipping Viktor's pants. Looking down, Viktor could hardly control himself watching Yuuri at such an angle: his hair perfectly slicked back, cheeks flushed and lips so perfectly moist. Free-ing Viktor's hardness from his pants, Yuuri placed a few gentle kisses along the shaft, earning a shudder from Viktor.

'Yuuri...', he groaned as the Japanese man licked at the pre-cum beading on the tip, 'that's perfect, you're perfect'.

Yuuri hummed, taking Viktor's length into his mouth.

Yuuri's first time giving Viktor head was only about a month ago yet he'd learnt quickly, picking up on Viktor's most sensitive spots. Viktor groaned as Yuuri bobbed his head up and down; the pleasure was immense, he knew he wouldn't last long if Yuuri kept this up. Releasing his own cock from the constraints of his pants, Yuuri began stroking himself, moaning onto Viktor, the vibrations eliciting a loud moan from Viktor.

'Vitya', Yuuri stopped, giving his jaw a rest and allowing his hand to take it's place. 'How do we... how do we do it?'

Suddenly the realisation hit Viktor- they had no condoms or lube. They had passed the late night pharmacy on the way home- why hadn't he thought to pick any up? Mentally kicking himself, Viktor placed his hand over Yuuri's, pausing his rhythm.

'I have no lube or condoms... i'm so sorry, Yuuri'.

Yuuri sighed, but smiled up at his boyfriend, 'It's ok, I'm enjoying this anyway, we don't need to rush into it tonight'.

Viktor heaved a sigh of relief, truth be told, he didn't imagine he would last long tonight, not with the looks Yuuri was giving him all evening. They'd wait. They'd plan- they'd make it perfect.

Viktor bent down to Yuuri's level, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck and kissing him passionately, 'I love you'.

 **There's a lesson for ya'll- no glove, no love. Chapter 2 coming soon- thanks for reading :D**

 **also that was my first ever smut so sorry if it was absolute crap!**


	2. Chapter 2

They'd planned their second attempt out well: Viktor had brought the necessary products from the pharmacy; Yuuri had warned Mari and she agreed to spend the day at a friend's house and somehow they'd managed to find an excuse to get his parents away from the onsen for once. A fake spa day for Makkachin that they couldn't make as they had to stay home to await an important phone call from the JFS. Sure, it had cost them 7000 yen, but at least they wouldn't have to worry about Hiroko or Toshiya barging in; that and Makkachin would appreciate the pampering.

They took it slowly. It was strange having the onsen to themselves and Yuuri found the silence just a bit un-nerving. Choosing to simply lie together on Yuuri's bed, Yuuri indulged his senses in Viktor: his warm hands on his chest, his piercing blue eyes staring into his own and the sweet scent of the sakura cologne Yuuri had brought him.

'Ya lyublyu tebya', Viktor whispered in his ear, sending tingles down his spine. Yuuri was by no means fluent in Russian, but he certainty knew what this phrase meant.

'I love you too', he blushed, tilting his head to place a soft kiss on Viktor's cheek. Turning his head so Yuuri's lips would meet his own, Viktor cupped Yuuri's facing, deepening their kiss.

After a few minutes of passionate kisses, Viktor pulled away, earning a disappointed groan from Yuuri.

'We're only getting started, lyublyu', Viktor smirked, re-positioning himself so he was straddling Yuuri's hips. Looking down at Yuuri's longing eyes below him, Viktor felt himself harden as he bent down to attack Yuuri's chest with kisses.

Yuuri himself could feel his trousers tightening as his un-touched erection begged for release. He lifted his hips, desperate for friction against Viktor. As they connected, Viktor let out a gasp, not expecting the sudden touch. 'Yuuri', he groaned.

'Hurry up and take your clothes off', Yuuri moaned, eros-mode in action. Viktor didn't hesitate as he lifted Yuuri's shirt off over his head, followed by his own. Sliding his hands down the waist-band of Yuuri's briefs, he teased the warm skin surrounding Yuuri's most intimate places.

'Stop teasing, Vitya', Yuuri moaned, grabbing Viktor's hand and directing him to his own zipper. Soon they were both completely naked: staring each other down, lustfully.

'You're so beautiful, Yuuri', Viktor breathed, running his hand down Yuuri's face, down to his chest. 'I can feel your heartbeat so quick'.

Yuuri lifted his own hand and placed it on Viktor's chest, 'yours too', he grinned. They were ready. He'd never been more ready in his life.

There was a knock at the door and Yuuri practically jumped 5 metres into the air. There wasn't even a second to hide before Hiroko had entered the room.

'Yuuri I had Toshiyo take Makka, could you help...', she stopped in her tracks, shocked. 'Oh my...'

'I-I...', Yuuri didn't know what to say.

'I'll ... ask you later, Yuuri', Hiroko stammered, 'I'm sorry for interrupting'.

Yuuri's face crumpled to his knees- he'd never felt more humiliated in his life. Of course his mother knew they were together and was very happy for Yuuri but still...

'That ruined the mood a little', Viktor laughed, trying to hide his own embarrassment. 'Perhaps we should do this another time, da?'

Yuuri sighed loudly. The sooner they move out together, the better.

 **Woo. Awkward af. I always imagined Hiroko would be cool about it and would like bring it up 10 years later to make Yuuri squirm. Hahaha.**


End file.
